This new variety of rose plant originated at Redwood City, Calif., as a seedling resulting from my crossing of an undisseminated seedling, identified as number 9-67-PS in my breeding stock, with the cultivar Bridal Pink (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,851) as the pollen parent in the Spring of 1969. My object was to improve the keeping quality of Bridal Pink and to improve the stem length of the seed parent and the new variety, although white and not the pink of its parents, has the characteristics that I was seeking. The first flowering of this new rose variety occurred in 1970 and because of its distinctiveness over its parents, I reproduced the plant by grafting to test its retention of its distinguishing characteristics. Propagation of this new plant through successive generations, by grafting at Richmond, Ind., and by budding at Livermore, Calif., has demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.